


Quick and Dirty (when you watch me come undone) （Chinese Translation）

by lzqsk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-07
Updated: 2009-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22180693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: 倘若药剂真的有效，那么狼人现在就应该浑身酸麻，绝望而又不顾一切地想要骗自己压下那波涛汹涌的欲望。这刚好能给Albus Dumbledore上一课，让他明白允许那种东西进入学校究竟能带来什么。
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Kudos: 3





	Quick and Dirty (when you watch me come undone) （Chinese Translation）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Quick and Dirty (when you watch me come undone)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/549061) by snegurochka-lee. 



Title: Quick and Dirty (when you watch me come undone)

Author: Snegurochka （<http://snegurochka-lee.livejournal.com/> ）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: HarryPotter

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Snape/Lupin

Words: 1,300. Pure PWP.

**Summary:**

If that potion had worked, right about now the werewolf should be aching, desperate, and with any luck making a grand fool of himself trying to contain his urges. _That_ would show Albus Dumbledore to let a creature like that into the school.

**Notes:**

Based on the wonderfully sexy wanking!Remus art, [Quick and Dirty](http://community.livejournal.com/pornish_pixies/434079.html) ( **NWS!** ), by [**lizardspots**](http://lizardspots.livejournal.com/), which I haven't been able to get out of my head since it was posted. I blame Lizard for fuelling the fires by casually telling me, _"I have this idea that Snape slipped him an aphrodisiac during breakfast and is currently watching Remus from behind the bookcase."_ Oh yes. I liked that idea _very_ much, thank you. :)

原文地址：

<http://snegurochka-lee.livejournal.com/96541.html>

插图：

 **Title:** Quick & Dirty

 **Artist:** lizardspots（<http://lizardspots.livejournal.com> ）

 **Character:** Remus, 7th year

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Notes:** Reposting a piece of art that was posted for **wank_free** on LJ in [July 2006](http://community.livejournal.com/pornish_pixies/434079.html)

<http://lizardspots.dreamwidth.org/992.html>

插图连接授权：

Re: May I link your fanarts to my translation?‏

发件人： Lizard Spots (lizardspots at gmail.com) 

发送时间： 2009年12月1日 17:43:19

收件人： 水蓝色的鱼 (lzqsk at hotmail.com)

Hello!

I am very honoured that you want to link to my fanart. :D Snegurochka Lee is a fantastic writer, and I had a lot of fun working with her on collaborations of fic/art. You have my permission to link to my art for any future translations you do, as well. Please make sure you include a link to my livejournal: <http://lizardspots.livejournal.com> as that is where all my art can be found.

Take care, best wishes!

Love,

Lizard xx

**wank_free on LJ:**

<http://community.livejournal.com/pornish_pixies/434079.html>

翻译授权：

Hi Doris!

Yes, you may translate others as you wish. Please do send me the files when you're done. I like having them in one place on my site.

~Snegurochka

**摘要：**

倘若药剂真的有效，那么狼人现在就应该浑身酸麻，绝望而又不顾一切地想要骗自己压下那波涛汹涌的欲望。 _这_ 刚好能给Albus Dumbledore上一课，让他明白允许那种东西进入学校究竟能带来什么。

**Notes** **：**

根据lizardspots的超级性感wanking!Remus同人图Quick and Dirty创作，我到现在还没办法把自己脱离出来。坏家伙，居然有意无意和我说，“ _我有个想法，_ _Snape_ _偷偷在早餐时加了点儿春药，然后躲在书架后面偷看Remus_ _。_ ”哦，我可真喜欢这主意啊，非常感谢：）

某鱼注：

首先，没有警告

其次，Notes中写了，偷窥的Snape啊XD

第三，插图作者很强大！

**=== Quick and Dirty (when you watch me come undone) ===**

“看着点儿路，你这蠢东西。”

“哦，Severus，真对不起，你看，就让我——”

“别 _碰_ 我的书，你会把南瓜汁都洒在上面的！”

Lupin攥紧了杯子。别的学生在他们身边挤来挤去，竭尽所能盘桓在早餐的大厅，对第一节课能拖一会儿是一会儿。Snape的大书包后面，一只修长的手灵巧闪过，接着——

极其轻微的 _嘶嘶声_ 。

Snape咽下唇边的一抹窃笑，又扭头恶狠狠瞪了Lupin一眼，看了看时间，便匆匆离开了大厅。完美。一小时内，整个图书馆都会知道野蛮的畜牲会是什么样子了。

***

他拼了命也绝不会错过。

“我有点儿不舒服，教授。”Snape在上课开始前五分钟一脸痛苦地说道，抛下其余Slytherin透过羽毛笔丢过来的怒视，带着暗暗的窃笑离开了。

通过长廊到图书馆的路程几乎遥远得像花了好几年，实际上估计也差不多，楼梯层层叠叠，整个城堡似乎都在旋转着向上升，让他胃里混合恐惧的期待有些七上八下。

倘若药剂真的有效，那么狼人现在就应该浑身酸麻，绝望而又不顾一切地想要扑上去狠狠操任何一个静止不动的东西，想要赌上全部幸运骗自己压下那波涛汹涌的欲望。 _这_ 刚好能给Albus Dumbledore上一课，让他明白允许那畜牲进入学校究竟能带来什么。

调动全身感官保持警觉，他终于来到图书馆，热血沸腾，完全准备好了迎接里面的地覆天翻。可能狼人已经被铐起来了；也可能他们甚至弄了个铁笼子圈在他勃起的阴茎上，或者是任何能够让他屈服的东西，用以隔绝那残忍兽性对学生们造成的潜在威胁。想着这些，Snape抹了抹前额的汗珠，这可是意料之外，随即他伸手推开门。

房间里一片宁静。他瞥了一眼门上贴的日程表：之前的一小时，七年级Gryffindor学习研讨会，现在是空闲的，一小时后三年级Hufflepuff会过来。 _扯淡_ ，他已经错过了。

Pince夫人从高高摞起的羊皮纸后面抬起眼睛，“你怎么没有去上课？”女图书管理员问道，狐疑地皱了皱眉。

一股细若游丝却又无比熟悉的味道飘进他的鼻孔。痢疾草加生姜。附近没有坩锅，所以这只意味着一件事情。他大脑飞速旋转着。“Slughorn教授额外给我的差事，”保持声音平稳，“教授需要这儿的一本书。不，夫人您请不用站起来，我知道它在哪儿。”Snape连忙摆手，快步走到第一排书架后，然后放轻脚步偷偷溜到远处。当他绕到最靠近角落里的那个书架时，不由得屏住了呼吸。

很好，非常好，太好了。至少这儿还有一个七年级的Gryffindor在研讨会结束后没有和其他人一起离开。

Snape飞快回头扫了一眼，小心翼翼欠身过去，故意忽略了长裤下面骤然的紧绷，而那些，非常感谢，必定是纯粹出于他自己的想象。再凑近些，他把眼睛贴上了书籍的缝隙，凝神窥探。

***

果然书架的另一面一片狼藉。课本，羊皮纸，羽毛笔还有魔杖从被抛弃不顾的旧书包中撒了一地。衣裤散落——套头衫，一只靴子，皱巴巴的长裤松垮垮挂在一只脚踝上。Snape兴奋地顺着目光向上看，映入眼帘的是光裸的大腿，外加衬衫领口中露出的坚实胸膛，脑袋向后仰，完全拉出了脆弱苍白的喉咙线条。

这可不是Snape计划中那个失控的野兽。这是Remus Lupin，他的Gryffindor同窗，不共戴天的仇敌，此刻就在空荡荡的图书馆里，就在与Pince夫人隔了几个厚重书架的角落，正四肢摊开坐在地板上，进行着一场无耻而粗犷，全然 _狂野_ 的手淫。

Snape一动也不能动，眼睁睁看着Lupin握起肿胀的阴茎，右手上下翻飞，摩挲过整个长度，同时左手胡乱撕扯自己的领带。薄薄的织物立刻屈服了，于是Lupin一只手更加用力地死死攥住，几乎比揉捏欲望的那只手更甚。随着每一下戳刺，Snape都能看到Lupin那暗红色的前端从掌中探出头来，血脉喷张不顾一切地想要得到释放，而他只好抬手放松自己的领带，用以保持呼吸。

Lupin双唇微张，脸上满是沉浸在极度愉悦之中的表情，尽管最后一丝理智还是强迫他小心翼翼不要弄出任何声音。Snape看着看着，发觉自己嘴唇干裂，于是他伸出舌头舔了舔，却倏然生出一股冲动，渴望能弯下身子，将唇瓣覆上Lupin——任何地方， _每一寸_ 肌肤都不放过——沿着那紧绷的轮廓舔吮充血的阴茎，或者将柔软囊袋含入口中抚慰，用舌头灵巧拨弄Lupin的双球，只是为了听到 _随之而起_ 的惊喘。甚至狼人也无法在这样的刺激下保持安静。

Snape狠狠咬住自己的下唇，咽回难耐的气息，摊平手掌紧紧按住胯下已然疼痛的肿胀。有那么一瞬，他只想跪倒在Lupin腿间，吞下那华丽雄伟的阴茎，用嘴唇完全包裹，自上而下吮吸个够，敞开喉咙，啃咬品尝挑逗的同时让那强烈的刺激将自己淹没，直到Lupin大声呻吟哭喊他的名字在他嘴里射出全部精华。

他几乎用尽了全身力气集中在手掌，抵住双腿间的隆起，不过完全没用。看着Lupin最后几次发疯似的冲刺，拳头紧握指甲都要扣出殷红，阴茎跳动地抽搐，Snape只觉得浓浓的血腥自牙缝间慢慢充盈口腔，紧接着他虚脱般剧烈地高潮了，僵硬撑住书架保持平衡。他逼自己不要闭上眼睛，逼自己将目光紧紧锁在眼前的人身上，看那男孩究竟怎样瘫软在图书馆的石板地面，用自己的手狠命干他自己。

片刻后，Lupin再次深深向后仰头，弯起膝盖，脚趾因为快感而蜷曲，空闲的那只手绝望地与领带挣扎不休，阴茎膨胀得更加尺寸可观，下一秒，浓厚粘稠的白液喷溅出来，尽数洒遍他的手他的大腿还有他面前的石板地。Snape看着Lupin坚挺悸动的阴茎，看着精液四溅的景象，胯下重新扬起了新一轮精神，他不得不同时狠狠咬住上下嘴唇，才能抵抗扑向Lupin柔韧的身子，一滴一滴将他 _舔干净_ 的欲望。

亲眼目睹他不共戴天的仇敌在如此境况下高潮远远超过了Snape最狂野的想象。狼人就在这儿，在他眼前，陷入这般不堪的脆弱姿态中。他要做的只不过是显露身形，然后野兽将永远靠他的怜悯度日，对他惟命是从。 _求求你，_ _Severus_ ，他脑中想着Lupin跪地恳求自己的画面， _我会做任何事情，但是请千万别把这告诉任何人_ 。

可事实上，他做的只是望着那边，张大双眼，呆若木鸡，眼睁睁看Lupin挤出最后几滴，全然脱力地靠上书架。Lupin的表情依旧扭曲，因为他还在忍耐着尖叫保持静默，不过深呼吸了几下之后，他看上去已经放松下来了。又过了片刻，褐发男孩脸上闪过一抹惊诧还有绝对的迷乱，慢慢扩大，紧接着变成纯粹的恐慌。

他一边飞快抓起衣服，一边心神不宁扫视四周，笨拙地提上长裤，来不及扣好钮扣便胡乱穿上套头衫，又登上早被遗忘在旁的靴子。把地上的杂物一股脑儿揽进书包，他踉踉跄跄站起来，一只手捋了捋乱蓬蓬的头发。男孩停顿一下，咽口水的时候发出了不小的声音，然后便头也不回穿过迷宫般的书架，走出图书馆大门。

“Snape先生？”尖锐高声在耳边惊然骤起，Snape慌忙用力拉扯自己的套头衫，用下摆遮掩裤子上的污迹。“你已经找到需要的书了么？”

“呃，是的，是的，就在这儿。”他尽量保持音调平稳，随便搬了本书，深吸一口气，走到前台。

离开的时候，Snape禁不住心里寻思，趁狼人开始起疑心之前，自己还能有多少次机会在早餐时 _无意间_ 撞到Lupin。

-fin-

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2009/11/24


End file.
